Tu har lamha
by Angel Srija
Summary: Hello guyz...a new attempt on our duo...emotional...based on friendship!plzz review if you read...thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Yaar boss...dekho subha subha mere dimaag ka halwa mat banao plzzzz...

Mai banata hu halwa?ya tum?tujhe pata h aj kitna kaam h...phir bhi...

Haan to kaam to pure zindegi rehga...iska matlb ye nhi h ki tum nhi jaoge check up k liye...

Dekh Daya...mai nhi ja raha...tujhe Jo karna h karle...

Okkkk...so mai bhi dressing change nhi karwayunga..tum jano ab!

Are ye kya h yr?tum...acha thk h...jayunga..ab khush?

Bhtttttttt...chlo...

Present:

Tears fell down from his eyes...remembering the moments they spent in morning...how he forced Abhi to go to Dr...for check up...

Someone pressed his hand...he looked up with teary eyes...

Mr Daya...ap agar yun tut jayenge to kaise chlega?ap ko abhi baht strong rehna h...unke bhalayi k liye...plzzz try to understand...

Kuch nhi ho sakta kya Dr?mera bhai...wo...kya kabhi bhi thk nhi ho skta?

Daya dekhiye this is just a suspicion...m not so sure...ap parishaan mat hoiye...unko sambhaliye plzzz..n ye test krne se pehle mai finally kuch bata nhi skta...

Dr plzzz(by holding his hands) plzzz mere Abhi ko bacha lijiye...plzzz...(angrily in frustration)are kya ap logonke medical science kuch nhi kr skta?plzzzzz...(low tone)m sorry..

Par uske bina mere zindegi narak h...plzzz mere bhai ko bachayiye Dr...plzzzz...

Daya ap itna tension mat lijiye..

Isse patient ka stress badhega..unke health par asar padhega...plsssa

...aur ab to unke liye apko aur zyda conscious rehna h...har chiz pr nazar rakhna h...

Mai uska baht dhyan rakhunga...kabhi tang nhi karunga...par wo...

Tang kijiye plzzz...

Kya?

Haan kyuki wo jitna normal rehnge utna unke liye acha hoga.

Hmm..aur ye test ka report kab ayega?

Pehle kl ayiye...test to kijiye...phir to report...shayad 2 din lagenge...not more...

OK...ab chalta hu...boss bureau me wait kr rha h...

OK..tkcr...

Hmm...thanks.

After shaking hand with Dr he moved out...

He was walking hopelessly without looking at the traffic..

He was completely involved in his thoughts...that why God?why always us?

Why did u store all the pains for us?what's our fault?

But all on a sudden he was going to collide with a car...but it was God's grace that the driver was really well handed in driving...or else...there was some others too in car...the person who was sitting beside the driver got down n came to him...with shocking signs...

Tum?dimaag thik h tera?ye kis khayal mein khokar chal raha h tu raaste mein Daya?kuch bhi ho jata to?(shouting)pagal h tu...chalna nhi ata h kya?

Bt Daya moved n hugged him tightly...n uttered in tearz,"Abhi...tum wada karo ki kabhi muse chodke nhi jaoge...plzzz wada karo..."

Abhi sensed something terribly wrong...he kept the scold in side n patted his back..."kya hua tujhe yr?Ku bol raha h aise?hmm?are tu dar gaya h na...abto tum apne Abhi k pas mein ho...dar mat..kuch nhi hua yaar..."

Daya left him n cupped his face..."plz boss...never leave me alone...plzzzz..."

Abhi hold his hand..."chal gari mein baith...aja...cmn...kuch nhi h...ayo sablog...aur dekho humara leader agaya h...so ab to decide karo kahan jaoge khane?"

Daya:khane?kis khushi me?

Pankaj:Case na ane ki khushi sir...

All laughed...Abhi too...

Daya(smiling in tears,thinking):yar boss...tum bin ye muskaan bhi kho jayega yar sabke labz se...aise chodke mat ja...plzzz...

Abhi(pat his arm):Daya...kya hua?

Daya:kuch nhi boss...chalo...Blue moon chlte h...

All moved to car...Daya thought,"ye sab negative kyu soch raha hu main?,bsss ek suspicion...USe kuch nhi hoga...kabhi nhi...'

He looked upward the sky...n heard a voice..."Daya...kya yaar!aaana..."

Abhi was sensing wrong but for now as all were njoyng he thought to ask later...

A/N:So everyone...my new try...thanks for your precious reviews on "Tum dena saath mera"...

This story is dedicated to a very special one...I've written it for her...I didnt want to come here...I've left ff...but for her I'm back again...

Hope you liked it...love you so much...(lysm) :P

Guys plzz tell me should I continue or not?I can end it in 3 chapters...or if u say I can continue it more...now you know..

Tell me by reviews...m waiting...

Tkcr all...love you guys...Srija.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm was buzzing continuously...a man entered in the room in frustration to stop it ...but at his surprise the room was completely empty...his mouth was open...he rubbed his hairs in wonder...

Then he stopped the alarm & went out of room...started to find his bhai in whole house...

Abhi(loud):Dayaaaa...Daya...(low)gaya kahan subha subha?phn v yehi pe h...kahi jaldi me bhul to nhi gaya?par...itne subha ye banda uthnewala to h nhi...kahi...(after a sec)dekhta hu...

He went upstairs...n saw Daya standing in terrace silently...Abhi moved slowly & pressed his arms...

Daya turned in shock...

Daya:tum?yaha?

Abhi:exactly my question...tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?itne subha...

Daya moved his gaze away..."are yaar kya tum na!bas khuli hawa mein saans le raha tha..."

Abhi(looking straight):acha?khuli hawa to roz hoti h...aj achank kya zarurt pad gaya tujhe?

Daya moved a bit ..."ab dil kiya to agaya...acha lagta h...early morning me uthna...its good!"

Abhi was looking at him suspiciously...

Daya(tried to b normal):Abhi...chlo ready ho jate h...jaldi pouch jayenge...aur aj to tumko test k liye Jana h hospital...to kaam jitna hi sake jldi khatam karna h...

Daya was going to move but stopped...

Abhi:pura raat yehi par bita diya?

Daya(shock):Tumhe kisne kaha?

Abhi:tere bare me muse kisise janne ki zarurat nhi h Daya...wo samazne k liye mai khud hi kafi hu...(smile)

Daya: yaar...wo nind nhi araha tha to socha ki thoda sa ghum lu

Abhi:pura raat?kaamal h Daya...muzse chupana mat ab !tere har ek emotion se wakif hu main...test ka soch raha h na?

Daya nodded in teary eyes...

Abhi(hold his hand):tera pyar jab taq h mere saath tab taq koi bhi bimaari muse choo nhi skta...n bas ek light suspicion hi h...Dr ne kaha ki bas ho skta h ki brain tumor ho...but nhi bhi ho skta na...

Daya(teary voice):aisa kuch hua na to mai apni jaan de dunga boss...

Abhi:shhhh...chup Daya...kuch nhi hoga...(hugged him protectively)kuch nhi hoga mera bacha...Rona mat...aur dobara aisa kaha na ek jhappad padhega...

They got apart...Abhi cupped his buddy's face..."pagal...chal...ready ho ja...phir se late ho jayenge..."

They moved downstairs...n got ready...n went to buearu...

Daya was looking disturbed...Abhi observed it...tym passed very quickly...after winding up half day works duo went...

After doing scan n some other tests they moved from hospital...

Abhi:Daya...(seriously)

Daya:kya hua boss?

Abhi:yaar...pata nhi result kya hoga!par yr tum...khudko sambhal Lena plzzzz...

Daya:Abhi plzz...kuch nhi ho skta tumhe...mai keh raha hu na ...kuch nhi hoga

Abhi nodded n sat silently ..

But after sometym he was feeling uneasy...

He hold his head n gasp...Daya was panicked...

Daya:Abhijeet...kya hua?sar me dard ho raha h

Abhi couldn't say anything.

Daya stopped the car n he was really tensed...n couldn't get what to do...

Daya:Abhi ...Abhi...kya hua bolo na...kya karu?haan...Dr ko phn krta hu...yehi thk rehga...

He called Dr...n informed about the situation..

Dr suggested him a medicine...

Daya:Abhi...plzz do min ruko...plzz...mai abhi ye dawai lekar ata hu...plzzzz ruko...

Daya got down n ran to shop...Abhi's condition was too much worse...he mumbled,"Daya...baht dard...Daya..."

After some mins Daya came back...n saw Abhijit dipped in sweat...Daya gave him the medicine...n then sprinkle water on his face...

Daya:Ab thoda better lg rha h?

Abhi nodded tiredly...Daya started the car n reached home...

N took Abhi carefully to his bedroom...

N making him lay down...

He rubbed his hand through his hairs...n Abhi slept...Daya was staring at his face...lost somewhere...tears fell down from his eyes..."kya ho gaya yar tumhe?aise kyu imtehaan lete h bhagwan humari?kyu?hum to yaar kuch nhi chahte h...bs ek dusre ko jeene k wajah banake jeena chahte h...phir kyu?"

He was crying hardly n went outside...n it was raining..."agar tumhe kuch bhi hua na boss...mai...mai nhi jee sakunga yaar...tum...tumme Jan basti h meri...plzz bhagwan..

Usse kuch hone mat do ...plssss...plzzz...muse dedo uska dard...par use bachalo..

Plz"

**A/N:Sorry for being late...but trust me m not well...meri tabiat kal se bigdi hui h...**

**So chahke bhi upload nhi kr pa rahi thi...**

**N ya I won't stretch this story...I'll end it soon...**

**Thanks to all for reviews...plz do the same here too...**

**Take care...**

**Love you all...God bless you guys..**

**Srija.**


	3. Chapter 3

The atmospehere was not so new...Freddy's pure laugh...Shreya-Purvi's chats...Nikhil's stare on Daya...ACP sir's strong command...

But where is Abhi's leg pulling?Daya's laugh?ACP's sclding bcz of their late arrival?

It is bcz they are going...all are seriously busy...doing last arrangements..

Giving some final touches...so tht nothng can b left...n they wouldn't hv to face any difficulties...

Shreya(busy in checking list):Nikhil wo Rajat sir ko call karke plz bol do na ki car me petrol bharale...dusre car me...Daya sir k gari me kl hi bhara liye h...

Nikhil(engrossed in something):hmmm...

Shreya(looked at him):Nikhil jaldi plzz yaar...

Nikhil:okay okay...ruko...

Here ACP sir was talking to sum1 seriously..

ACP:Dekh Salunkhe teri wajase aj late hua to tu dekh!

...haan to tu akhri waqt pe kyu nakhra kar raha h?jaldi aja...haan...kabhi to seriously kuch kiya kar...

...aur kuch bhulna mat plzzz...

...chal rakhta hu...

ACP:Officers...

All became alert...'yes sir!"

Acp:done evrythn?

All:yes sir...

Acp:very good...(seriously)

But all of their attention suddenly moved towards the door...where they heard some noises of quarrel...

One:Daya tu sun le...mai nhi khelne wala football...

Daya:tumko khelna hi h...(stubbornly)

Abhi:nehi khelunga...jaa...bacha nhi hu main..

Daya:kis mahapurus ne kaha h ki bache hi football khelte h?Abhijeet baba?

Abhi(laugh):haan...

All others nodded their heads in disappointment...Acp sir looked at his officers lovingly ...without them where's the fun?where's the pure laugh?

Daya:gd mg all...

Abhi:gd mg sir...sab ready h?

Freddy(jumped in happiness):haan sir...ab bs spot pouchne ki intazar...

Pankaj:yeeee...hum picnic k liye ja rahe h...

All(shout):yeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Acp sir smiled in extreme pleasure...

From door:hum reh gaye?

Shreya(smile):nhi sir...ayiye...ayo Tarika...

Abhi:hi Tarika...(smile)

Tarika(smiled sweetly):hi Abhijeet...

Salunkhe smiled today...surprisingly...

Daya:sir ab nikle?mission Picnic par?

Abhi:yes!

They all moved out...

Salunkhe:bache kitne khush h na?

Acp:haan yaar...inka labz humesha aise hi muskaan se bhare rahe...yehi to khuda se dua h...Nakul k Jane k bad to yehi log mere apne h...in mein se koi v chla gaya to...mai...

Salunkhe:boss Abhijeet ko kuch nhi hoga...bharosa rakho yaar...

Acp:chl...sb intazar kr rahe h...

They saw the officers settled in car...they too got in it...

N the pleasing journey started...in one car ACP n DrSalunkhe...others in 2nd car...

Daya:sab chaliye na kuch khelte h...

Shreya:sir kyu na hum ek dusre k liye koi line dedicate kare...

Purvi:nice idea...to firstly Tarika...

Tarika:nhi nhi firstly Shreya...

Shreya:no...firstly tum...plzzz(puppy eyes)

Tarika:okay...(smiles sweetly)

Purvi:Abhijeet sir k liye...bolo bolo...

Tarika:ummm...(by closing eyes...where all was curiously looking at her)...batein ye kabhi na bhulna koi tere khatir h jee raha...

All clapped...

Purvi:wow!u love him so much...

Tarika:Purviiiiii...zaban pe tala...

Abhijeet blushed in pleasure...Daya tapped his shoulder in tease...He glared...

Purvi:Ab Daya sir...

Abhi looked lyk "tit for tat"

Daya:m...ma...mai

Abhi:ye mmmmaaa krke nhi hoga kuch...dedicate line for yr Shreya...

Daya:shreya...

Shreya:yes sir...

Daya:are kuch nhi...mmm...line?okay..."saathi tera ban jau kyu h ye junoon...har ansoo tera pee jau aur de du sukoon..."

Shreya blushed hardly...n tear fell from her eyes...

Daya nodded his head in no from mirror looking at Shreya...she smiled sweetly n removed it...

Purvi:plzz no emotion guys...we r enjoying!ab Abhijeet sir to Daya sir...

Abhi(smile):Daya...I WANNA DIE IN YOUR ARMS...

Daya gave him a tight side hug...Abhi too...

All became silent by thinking what will happen if Abhijeet sir...no they cant think more...

Nikhil:ab Abhijeet sir to Tarika...

Shreya:haaan...boliye sir...boliye boliye...

Abhi:khamoshiyan...awaz h...tum sunne to ayo kabhi...chukar tumhe...khil jayegi...ghar inko bulayo kabhi...

Tarika:bekarar h bat krne ko...khene do inko zaraaa...

All clapped in amazement...

Purvi:Awsmmm...this is the beautiful...

Freddy:sir ab kuch kha le?bhook laga h...

Daya:hmm...boss Zara ACP sir ko phn karo na...mai gari rokta hu...

Abhi nodded in smile...Daya stopped the car...

They started eating...Daya was noticing Abhijeet...he was looking morose...

Daya:Abhi...u OK?

Abhi:haa...means nhi...baht chinta ho raha h yr...

Daya:boss...

Abhi:nhi tu itna kha raha h...agar tummy phat gaya to?

Daya:hmmmm...kya?Abhijeet ka bacha...

Abhi started running...Daya was also active ...

Daya:tumhe to...ruk!

They were running by circling ACP...

Abhi:Sirrrrrr...ye mota...sir save me...

Daya:mota kisko bola?tumko to mai...ruko tum...

All were laughing madly...

Acp sir thought that if this goes on they won't ever b able to reach to actual spot...which is quite far...

Acp:stop it here!Abhi Daya...ruk jao...baki ka spot pe...ruko.

..i said stop...

Duo stopped...ACP,"chlo ab"

They all moved towards car...Daya was standing by making a face...

Abhi(pulled his cheeks):alle...mera bacha...naraz ho gaya...

Daya moved his face another side...

Abhi:to ye chips mai Freddy ko dedu?okkkk...

Daya:chips?nhi ...bosssssss...

Abhi(pat his cheeks n gave it to him):lo...

N he moved while Daya held his hand tightly n pulled him suddenly n hugged him tightly...Abhi smiled n hugged him too...

Abhi(in hug):chal yaar...sab wait kar rahe h...

Daya left him...'chalo...'

N they moved towards car holding each others hand...tightly!

**A/N:So friends...bolo...how's it?a bit light moments...picnic parts will b continued till next chapter...n last me thodi serious ending rehgi...OK?**

**So now see...there is a review button at the below...take a sec n plzzzzz review...**

**Sorry for late update...cz I wz ill...u know...**

**Thank you so much for yr wishes guys...love you all so much!**

**Tkcr...God bless you all...Srija!**


	4. Chapter 4

At last they reached...ohhh!at last they r going to do picnic...all were so much happy...smiling to the core...

Shreya,Purvi n Tarika were arranging food materials n giving instructions to the cooks...where as Freddy n Pankaj are still arguing abt something...Nikhil,Sachin were playing tennis...

Acp n Salunkhe were charting merrily...

What about duo?

They were still falling out on the ice cream bar...

Daya:tumhari problem kya h haan?(in frustration)

Abhi:ye ice cream khane k bad khana h sbko...tu abhi isko hath bhi lagaya na to dekh...

Daya:boss plzzz...dekho kanjoos mat bano itna yaar...ek scoop hi to chahye...

Abhi:Daya...

Acp:chod do Abhijit...behes bekar h...(laughing)

Abhi:tera kuch nhi ho skta...hmpf!

Sachin:Sir...idhar ayiye na...Hume swimming karna h...

Abhi(loudly):ata hu...(look at Daya)mai ja raha hu maza krne...tu khata rahe...

He went by showing thumb n Daya stood with open mouth..."dikhata hu tumko!"

Acp:chalo ab sb swimming karna h to karlo...aur mai aur Salunkhe tab taq saamne ka garden ghumkar ate h...

Fredy:sir ap nhi ayenge?plz sir aj to chaliye...

Salunkhe(pat his back):nehi Freddy...tum log enjoy karo...hum bhi apne tarike se karte h...enjoy!(smile)

Abhi:okay sir...sab enjoy krenge...SAB!BAS KOI H JO SIRF KHANE KO ENJOY KARTA H...

All laughed at his comment...

Daya:tumko kya?

Abhi:have I mentioned yr name Daya?to kya tum hi enjoy krte ho sirf khane ko?if m not wrong...

Daya:Abhi...chun chun k badla lunga mai tum dekh lena...

Nikhil:sir sir...ab chaliye pani me chlte h...plzz sir...

All jumped in water in happiness...n enjoyed a lot...

But our Daya was having cold allergy..he was sneezing continuously...n having light fever too ...

Abhi:mana kiya tha pehle hi...koi sunega?aur kha ice cream...aur thodi der reh pani mein...

Daya looked at him with helpless eyes...Abhi was melted...

Abhi:acha ye dawai lo...saath lekar aya tha...andaza tha muse ki aisa kuch ho sakta h...chlo cmn...

Daya took that...n calmed a bit...Abhi was also worried but he was familiar to Daya's health ...

Abhi:Daya ab kaisa lag raha h

Daya:better yaar...

Freddy:sir chaliye na kuch khelte h...

Shreya:haan...mmm...mmmm...hum na acting game khelte h...koi acting krega..bakiyon ko samazna padega...OK?

Purvi:done!

All started playing happily...n after sometime they took their lunch...with chit chats...

Now its time to pack up!sun was setting to horizon...

Pankaj:baht maza aya sir...

Sachin:sersly...

Abhi:ab chle?baht dur Jana h...

Daya:yeah ..chlo guys...rasta kafi lamba h...

Acp:hmm..chalo chalo...sab lelo...dekhkar achese...

Shreya:evrythng is done sir...ab hum start kare?

Daya nodded n started the car...they were feeling sad but also happy as they collected lots of sweet memories...

Acp's car:

Salunkhe:kitne dino k bad sab khush hue...muse boss baht maza aya

Acp:muse bhi...inke khushi se...bs yr ab Abhijit bhi thk rahe to...

Salunkhe:boss chill..kuch nhi hoga...

Acp nodded with a sigh...

In the other car:

Shreya was feeling sleepy...she slept attaching head to Purvi's shoulder...Purvi was busy in phone...

Nikhil & Sachin were also sleeping...no energy left now...

Freddy n Pankaj were in ACP's car...where they were also silent...

Daya was driving n Abhijit was busy in thinking..."aj kitna maza kiya sbne...bht acha laga aise haste muskurate hue sabko dkhkar..

Par kl kya hoga?reports to kl hi h...agar kuch bura hoga to Daya...team members?"

He rested his head on back...Daya noticed it & placed hand on his shoulder...Abhi looked at him & smiled...

D aya:boss...have patience...shaant raho...kuch nhi hoga..

Abhi(smile):tu h to kya chinta meri jaan!

Daya too smiled but his smile vanished at a shout from back!

It was Sachin...Shreya...Nikhil..."Daya sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...saamneee..."

Abhi & Daya instantly moved their gazes to front n saw the truck giving horn continuously ...Daya tried to manage...but he turned n the car collided to a tree...N they!

ACP & Salunkhe sir were far from Them...

A/N:aj k liye itna hi...sorry koi marna mat muse...

Thanks for your responses in the previous update...

Plz review here too ..tkcr...luv u all guys...Srija.

aya:boss...have patience...shaant raho...kuch nhi hoga...


	5. Chapter 5

Acp:yaar...ye dono to so gaya...Jane k samay sab kitne excited the ...ab dekh!

Salunkhe:are boss daily hectic schedule ka sochkar to muse abhise hi thakan ho raha h...ye log to bache h...

Acp(laugh):kya tu bhi yaar...waise ye Daya kabhi sudhrega nhi yaar...dekhna inke car to hawa mein choomantar ho gaya.. .itne speed me koi chalata h kya?

Salunkhe:are hum kafi piche reh gaye...driver Zara zorse chalao ab...raat kafi ho gaya...

Driver suddenly screamed..."saaab...WO dekho..."

Acp n Salunkhe were too much shocked at that scene...it was Daya's car which met with the serious accident...

They hurriedly got down from car...

Acp:ye kya...kya ho gaya ye sab?ambulance bulao jaldiiii...

In hospital:

Drs were checking them...Others were so so much tensed...they just still in shock...how can it happen?they wre so much happy today...how can lord be so cruel?how?n why always they?don't they have the right to be happy?

Dr came out from cabin...

Salunkhe,Acp n Freddy Pankaj ran to him...

Acp:wo log kaise h?

Dr:jee wo...

Freddy(cry):boliye na sab thk h na?

Dr:jee baki sab to thk h...par...wo Sn Insp Abhijeet & Sn Insp Daya...wo dono...

Salunkhe:kya hua?ap bolte kyu nhi?

Dr:in dono ka hi temporary memory loss ho chuka h...

Acp sat on the bench with a thud!all felt lyk the ground slipped under their foot...

Freddy broke out into a painful cry...

Dr Salunkhe & Pankaj were just staring without a blink...n were asking God one n only question.."WHY?"

Dr:dekhiye ye bs temporary phase h...ye log thk ho sakte h...par iske liye ap logon ko strong rehna padega...plzz samzne ki koshis kijiye...

Acp(teary):ye kya ho gaya?kyu hua?nhi hona tha ye sab...

Salunkhe hugged him "plzz yaar...dekho undono ko kuch nhi ho skta..."

Dr:unko hosh agaya h...ek bat...in dono ko ek dusre se dur rakhna padega...

Freddy(teary):kyu ?ye dono bht ache dost h...ye nhi reh skte ek dsre ko chdkr...

Dr:nhi...in dono ka dimaag k kuch panne mit chuke h...u can say ki us portion k cells dead h...so obviously recovery mein tym lagega..use vi badi bat ye dono agar pehle hi ek dusre ko samne dekhnge to jhatka lag sakta h...cz in dono k mind ek dusre k thoughts se full h...aur ye jo shock h ye ya to inke memory isse wapas ajayega ya forever k liye hum inko kho dnge...brain death ka chances zyda h...ab ap logon ka dicision?

Acp:koi aur way out nhi h?plzz dr...kuch kijiye na...

Dr:medicines chalu rakhna hoga...with full care ki inke upar koi aise stress na aye jo inko hurt kre ya smthng shocking...dr salunkhe hope u get the criticality...

Dr S:yes...hum pura dhyan rakhnge...par koi tym period mns kitna waqt lagega?although i knw in cases me ye bataya ni ja skta...still...

Dr:nhi...kuch pata ni...dheere dheere ho skta h...ya phr kch cases me in shocks k wajase hi memory wapas ata h...though its very risky...result positive bhi ho skta h...negative bhi...

Freddy:hey bhagwan...humare Abhijit sir aur Daya sir k sath hi ap kyu krte ho aise!undono ne itne logon k bhala kiye...phr bhi ...

Dr patted his back"ap log dua kijiye...aur haan...Abhijit ka report normal hi h...koi tumor nhi h..."

Tears fell from Acp's eyes..."sab thk tha...Abhijit bhi...phr v...bhagwan itna crur kyu h?"

Dr:sambhaliye khudko...n unse mil lijiye plz...alag cabins me h...n baki logon se bhi mil sakte h...

He went...Acp & Salunkhe moved towards Daya's cabin...Freddy n Pankaj to all others' cabins...

Daya was sitting in bed...looking completely lost...he was just blank...Acp removed his tears & called him softly,"Daya..."

He didnt move...so he placed hand on Daya's shoulder...he looked at him blanly...'kaun ho ap?'

Acp sir was hurt badly...he was unable to control still he gulped his tears & said in soft friendly tone"Mai?apka dost hu..."

Daya:dost?koi dost nhi h...dushman h sb...chleee jaooo...chleee jaooooooooo...(he felt intense pain in head & he shouted holding in tightly)...aaaaaahhh!

All became panicked...nurse gave her injection & he slowly went to sleep...Acp bursted into tears...huggging Dr Salunkhe...

Dr S:chlo boss...apke dusre bete se bhi milna h na...

Acp nodded & went to Abhi's cabin...Abhi was sitting with closed eyes...

Acp:Abhijit beta...

He looked at his eyes ..."kaun?"

Acp:Abhijit mai...tumhare Acp sir...

Abhi:Abhijit kaun h?aur kaun Acp?

Acp:tumhe yaad nhi h beta par ye sach h...tum Sn Insp Abhijit ho...CID officer...aur mai tumhare boss...yad karne ki kosis karo plzz...(pleading tone)

Abhi(cold):muse kuch yad nhi h...(in tears)plz muse akela chod dijiye...plz...

Dr S(to Acp):boss...avi chlo...plz...use aram ki zarurat h...

They went...

Abhijit was alone...he closed his eyes & tears rolled down his eyes...thought,"kaun hu mai?Abhijit...mera pariwar...kya koi nhi h?hote to ate na muzse milne...par wo kon h?jiska chehra ankh moond te hi ata h...pura to dkhta nhi h...adha...uska muskaan...kon h wo?lagta to h ki mera bht apna...par kaun?

Kya wo nhi ayega?muzse milne...muse...muse hua kya tha?"

Many thoughts were roamng in hs mind...he didnt hv any idea if his identity...nothing!but he felt tht THE PERSON is very near to him...but where?

Here Daya was in deep sleep...two hearts,were beating for each other...without knowing each other...without seeing each others face.. without any relation...

A/N:sorry friends for super late update...but I am too much busy...studies...n health issues...seriously guys!m very sorry…

Really very sorry...thanks to all for reviews...

Plz review here too...n say have u liked it or not?

Take care...luv u all...God bless...Srija.


End file.
